terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheFlamingScyther/Expert Mode - Special Treasures, New Moon Lord Loot, Event Treasure Bags.
Hello all! It's me! Scyther. Today I wanna share my thoughs about one of new additions in Terraria 1.3. This is the Expert Mode '''and its unique '''Treasures. I'll be honest. Some of them are really amazing. Shield of Cthulhu gives you so much mobility, Worm Scarf is amazing accessory for those who want to Tank all incoming damage. My personal favorites are Shiny Stone and Spore Sack 'cus they improve Survival and Damage respectively when standing still. Now, let's talk about some other loot you can gather... that is... not... so much popular. Fishron Mount always feels like a direct downgrade to the UFO for Fast Travel and Boss Fights (Unless you've got a ton of water or are risky enough to stay at low health in Expert Mode), Bone Glove is only good if you're Thrower and unlike other items, it is only valuable for one class and finally the Gravity Globe which... welp, it sucks in my opinion :P So, what's the purpose of the blog? Well, I just wanna say that if you just play this mode for Challenges - Great Job! You're in the right place. But! If you've been playing Expert Mode just to get some new Endgame Powerful Items - Then I'm sorry... you're gonna be a bit dissapointed. Now don't get me wrong. I just wanted to say that typically you'll want something that'll be super-Endgame and will be able to defeat anything without Trouble. Like Meowmere! Or Dolphin Rifle! Or the Last Prism! The thing is, even if some of these are very useful when they're first obtained, they're not what I (Or many other people) expected them to be. Seriously. I asked some people I met on Expert Mode Server and most of them said they were a disapointed due to lack of any Stupidly Overpowered Weapon. Some items aren't really worth it. My solution to this problem is to first: ''Add different loot to Expert Mode Moon Lord. Wait? What do I hear? Boo? Okay, if anyone is against it, please tell me why Gravity Globe is worth so much effort and how it outclasses previous items. No? Okay. I planned to make them very powerfull weapons with High Damage and Huge Area of Effect. They might be a little too overpowered but I can always nerf them and they were still supposed to be the best weapons in the game. What about: *'Wormhole Sucker - '''Uses Wormhole Bolts as ammo. Opens up a Wormhole which sucks all enemies of certain size, the ones that are too big to be sucked will be greatly slowed down when in sucking range. *'Zodiac - 'Shoots Lightning into the Sky which annihilates any creature in its path. *'Shield Charger - 'Accessory. If the Thrower Phillar was made a thing I would make it work the same as Alien Commader's Backpack. *'Electro-Sphere - 'Ground Mount. Hovers a little above ground and can charge at enemies, dealing high damage. Very Fast horizontal speed, cannot fly though. *'Harbinger - '''Uses Rockets as ammo. Sends Marking Rockets in the sky which mark the ground in front of the user. After a second, Marked Area is destroyed by Lasers from above. Obviously, does not work underground. This way we're only left with question as to what to do with old Gravity Globe. I though we could end buffing it as the item has some potential in expanding player's Movement. What about allowing it to switch Gravity when airborne, next make it also switch Grabity to left and right and give it protection against Fall Damage? So that wings are not necessity when using it? And maybe make it Normal Mode Moon Lord drop? Or left it as Expert only. Anyway I bet this'll make item far more popular. Okay, but ol' Scythe has one more idea in store for you guys. '''Expert Events or how I call 'em - Horde Events. Not one, not two but three new Expert Mode events! These will give players opportunity to gain even more unique loot. One Little Note: I rather wanted to design them to be that hard, you'll need some friends to complete them. I'm not sure yet. I wanted to post it here to hear your thoughts. ''Due to that, this concept could turn into '''Multiplayer Events' instead. All of them would be highly difficult and could yield many rewards. Lastly, I want to share a concept of Treasure Bags from events. Due to there being less chance to reach later waves (Because enemies have increased Health) they should drop Treasure Bags which have bigger chances to contain items. Also I'm currently thinking about implementing some new rewards. Haunting Sickle is one of my favorites for this role. They could be: *'''''Martian Madness **''Gravity Distorter - ''Accessory. Allows the user to mark Warp Points on the screen. They're marked by holding "Y" ''key and left-clicking where you want to teleport (Max 5 Warp Points). Upon releasing the button, player will quickly dash through all Warp Points chosen, leaving Pink Trail behind and release a short-ranged Pink Shockwave after teleporting to last point, in the direction player was moving. If any enemy is caught within a Shockwave or small area around dashing user, they'll receive damage and Distorted Debuff for 3 seconds. '''Small Note: 'You can't dash through blocks but you can set multiple Warp Points to go behind them. *''Pumpkin Moon'' **''Haunting Sickle - ''As I said, it could greatly fit in this role. Or... **I feel there should be something Summoner-related because from my personal experience, it is very hard to play Summoner in Expert. I haven't got idea right now but It'll most likely be one new Summoner Scrolls - '''a project I'm working on. *Pirate Invasion' **Flying Dutchman Mount - ''I was thinking about something satysfying - And there I found it. When mounted you're not able to use items but you can left-click to shoot Cannonballs in Cursor's Direction, can fly infinitely (albeit slow) and gain Speed Boost when Swimming. *''Goblin Army'' **''Staff of Thieves - ''This page is not mine. It was instead made by Triplexxx742. Thank you! *Other Events would get their Treasure Bags too. That's all for now. Share your thoughs in the comment section. PEace! Category:Blog posts